1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor operating on direct current and without contact brushes.
2. Prior Art
Various types of electric motors are presently commercially available, comprising a rotor and a stator each having a set of monopolar pieces. The motor rotates by selective magnetization of pair of monopolar pieces diametrically opposed so as to create a rotating magnetic field.
Since the pieces employed are monopolar, the induced magnetic circuit must necessarily pass through two of these pieces and thus make a deviation, passing through a large part of the stator, for example. Motors of this kind are clearly described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,711 Kordik issued on Oct. 5, 1976 and 4,048,531(Buess) issued on Sept. 13, 1977.